What Happens in the Boys Locker Room Stays There
by xxResultsxMayxVaryxx
Summary: So Gaara is tired of these damn rich snobs at school. While leaving someone interupts his calming session. When he finds who it is he gets pulled into this mess. M for the obvious you'll find out the pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Creators of Naruto and the GazettE. K myfirst fanfic woot\m/.\m/woot haha i know it might suck but hey its my first one. rate reveiw thats vital to perfect my future stories which may be waaay perverier.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**o(≧∀≦)o**

Just because you wear guy-liner, _somewhat_ tight clothes, and is the ultimate yaoi fanboy doesn t make you gay does it? The red head sighed at the thought. It s not that Gaara cared or even gave much thought about his sexuality, it s just the fact everyone one at school cares. Why should it really matter it doesn t concern them and if he was gay it s not like he would go out with any of them. They were nothing but rich, stuck-up, idiots, that were full of themselves.

Gaara was rich too but he didn t parade it around like the others did. You know what, it doesn t even matter anymore.  
As the irritated boy walked done the halls of his godforsaken high school, better known as Konoha Academy for the Filthy Rich and Bitchy Sluts(okay he added the last part but it might as well be true), he pulled out his iPod and played Cassis, his favorite song by The gazettE. He was at his favorite part of the song, when it has the most awesome guitar solo then he sings for a few bars then the drums play a little. He didn t know why he liked that part, but it was just chilling for him it always gave him goose bumps, and made feel better somehow.

Right at the end of the guitar solo some idiot screamed, in pleasure, until the drum part was over. Who in the bloody fuck screamed during my song? Gaara thought, now he was really pissed. Sure he could ve just kept walking and rewind that part but that s beside the point. He was pissed and ready to give the little shit a piece of his mind. He walked into the boy s locker room where he had heard the noise. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Sa- It can t be with Nar-. The red-head blinked at least five times at the situation as he just couldn t wrap his head around this. Sasuke was about to nail Naruto. He stared wide-eyed at the two boys.

And what s this? Gaara is getting hard at the sight? What is this world coming to? Sasuke was licking Naruto s erect nipples, making the blonde moan in pure ecstasy at the moment. Gaara was feeling uneasy. He was about to make a clean getaway until his careless movements caused him to stumble and drop his bag to the floor and made a big thud.

Sometimes Gaara wish he could kick himself in the ass. He tried to play it off but then Sasuke s husky voice interfered. Where are you going in such a hurry? And I thought Naru-chan and me was gonna put on a show for you. He knew? As always Naruto was clueless to the situation. Gaara turned slowly to face the two boys, with embarrassment written on his face. Um sorry I was just about to leave so let me- but he was cutoff, he hated that. Your body looks like it wants to stay the raven boy said looking down at the other boy s hard on. Damn you body.

No I really should- once again cutoff by the blonde this time. Stay, please Gaara! Join the fun! Damn Naruto s innocence, Damn Sasuke s seductive voice, Damn his body for responding right when he convince himself for not being-. Right during his thought Sasuke pushed him up against the nearby wall. His cool breath, brushing his face butterfly-like. Gaara looked towards the door his blush deepening. The equally pale boy began to kiss the boy. Kissing, slowly turning into a mixture of sucking and biting. He couldn t help but respond in a moan. Then a groan escaped his mouth as fingers reached into pants. Since when was his pants unbuttoned? Damn that Uchiha s sneaky fingers.

Still want to leave? the Uchiha asked already knowing the answer. I honestly don t think I have a choice in the matter. Sasuke only smirked at the comment and dragged fire-headed boy to the bench. Well I guess I should just let go whatever happens, happens right? Sasuke laid him down, gently, on the bench. He slowly kissed him. Gaara kissing back tried to dominate, that was a dumbass move. The pale boy grabbed Gaara s hair, tightly, and pulled his head back. I am the head seme here you understand? Now bent over whispering in his ear, You may have Naru-chan but you can t have me Who knew Gaara liked it so, so rough. The pain only made his cock itch for release. He nodded and glanced over a Naruto. He looked so upset guessing he felt left out.

While Sasuke was finishing the kiss, Gaara felt his pants being yanked down. He moaned as he felt his member being stroked. Soon enough fingers turned into a wet, warm tongue. As Naruto started at the base of his penis, and slowly, but surely, made his way to the tip. He teased, played with, and sometimes for the hell of it ignored his aching mini-him.

Naruto took in some pre-cum but didn t swallow it. Naruto, laying on his back, and Gaara, on all fours, began to kiss. Sharing the cum together. So is that what he tastes like? The Red-head could help but think that.

Him and Naruto only kissed for about two minutes before Mr. I-must-dominate-everything came barging his fingers in Gaara s entrance. Well he didn t _barge_ per say, and it s not like Gaara _didn t_ enjoy it; it s just the simple fact he could ve warn him. Sasuke poked around in him, and almost rhythmically thrust his fingers in and out of him. Ah! Shit Sa-Sasuke! Mmm! the smug boy smirked.

Naruto pouted, he wanted his name being called. The jealous boy started to pump Gaara up. God! he shouted. Well close enough. Gaara threw his head back and kiss Sasuke briefly. He wasn t about to get totally dominated so he brought Naruto s legs up and entered one of his digits.

He did as Sasuke did to him, occasionally moaning. One finger led to two. Soon enough he thought the blonde was stretched enough.

Meanwhile, Sasuke pushed his whole self in the fire boy s entrance. In and out, with the same rhythm as before. Jesus bloody Christ! Ahh! Naruto s legs still heist in the air, started to feel something big and hard entering him. Ga-Gaara. M-More! So he did as the blonde asked. He began ramming hard into his tight ass. It seemed as they were all in-synched with each other. Moans and names coming all over the place. Say my name when you cum Gaara. See what he was talking about earlier, just completely full of themselves. Well the Uchiha had another thing coming if he thought Gaara was actually going to say his name.

Both thrusting harder and harder, Naruto s voice louder and louder, they all were about to cum. Gaara just smirked because he knew what was about to happen next. As he came Gaara said No fucking bastard! The other two boys also came but were in shock. Especially Sasuke, he was more pissed then anything. What did you say asshole? The other boy couldn t help but laugh at the flustered boy as he put on his clothes.

What you didn t hear me? I m pretty sure I said it loud enough? But if your conceded brain didn t comprehend I ll say it again more slowly. N-no you fuck-ing bas-tard He couldn t help but feel self satisfied. It was about time someone told this asshole off. As Gaara began to walk out the room and press play on his iPod, the unexpected happened. Fire crotch!! Okay that did it no one and I mean no one talks about Gaara s genitals like that.

So he punched the raven boy so hard he fell to the floor and began to bleed I m the best damn fire crotched you ever fucked and with that he left the room and began listening to Cassis. Well wasn t today interesting. The boy had a feeling it might be around school tomorrow. Then he thought better of it these boys are always trying to prove there hetero so there was no need to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a new chapter I was just having a hard time adding this plus I don't have the original doc . I had to delete cuz I still live under mothers roof and she wouldn't approve so here it goes. OMFG THANKS FOR ALL THE PPL WHO COMMENT READ FAVORITE AND ALL THAT JAZZZ. THIS MADE MY DAY I HAVEN'T BEEN UP HERE IN A WHILE BECAUSE MY COMP BROKEL BUT IT IS OK I AM HERE NOW AND I LOVE YOU GUYS IN A FAMILY TYPE WAY HAHA J THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
